Alice Tetch
|actor=Naian Gonzalez Norvind }} Alice Tetch was a former resident of Indian Hill, and the sister of Jervis Tetch, whom she wants to avoid. Biography Background According to her brother, both Alice and Jervis lost their parents when young and she became his guardian. She had a special gift in which her blood was poisonous. She went missing in Gotham City, when she ended up being held at the Indian Hill facility underneath Arkham Asylum along with other inmates experimented on by Professor Hugo Strange. She escaped the facility after Fish Mooney hijacked a bus containing the inmates, which crashed into Gotham City and later unleashed them. Hiding from Jervis After her escape, Alice along with some of the other Indian Hill 'monsters' worked for Fish Mooney in her gang, but she later left the group after a couple of days. She got a job working in a bar. But after cutting herself by accident and spilling it on the counter, she grew scared of the consequences of what her blood can do and proceeded to burn down the bar. At her apartment, Alice's angry landlord forced his way in and accused Alice of trying to cheat him and lie to him when it came to paying her rent. The sleazy landlord then began to make a move on Alice, and despite her pleas he kissed her on the lips. He then began choking and subsequently collapsed, and Alice blamed him due to her warning him. Bounty Hunter Jim Gordon tracked Alice down to her apartment as he was hired by her brother who was eagerly working for her. Gordon accidentally unleashed the rabid landlord (who was locked in a cupboard) who was 'infected' and began attacking Gordon. Alice shot the landlord dead, and after learning that her brother was searching for her she set fire to the apartment and escaped, leaving Gordon behind to try and put out the flames. On the roof of the club known as The Sirens, Jervis was in the process of getting a hypnotized Gordon to commit suicide. As Gordon stood on the edge, Alice confronted her brother with a gun pointed at him. He was delighted to see her, but she angrily told him to leave her alone. When Jervis came too close, she shot him and fired another two shots, but missed leading to him to run away. The shots fired caused Gordon to 'reawaken' from his hypnotic state. He accidentally fell off the ledge, but managed to hold on and Alice helped him up. Despite this, Gordon cuffed Alice in order to bring her into custody. Abilities * Tainted Blood: Alice has poisonous blood. Exactly what is wrong with her blood is unclear. When someone is 'infected' (such as her landlord), they became rabid and out of control. To Alice, the blood is such a danger that she resorted to starting two fires to destroy any trace of it. Appearances Season 3 * * * * * Notes *Although an original creation for the show, her given name "Alice" is taken from the title character of English author Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland books, in which Jervis Tetch (under the alter ego of the Mad Hatter) has an obsession with in the DC Comics. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased